Notekeu Hockey League
The Notekeu Senior Hockey League is a hockey league that is based in Saskatchewan and started in 1958. THE HISTORY OF THE NOTEKEU HOCKEY LEAGUE In the fall of 1958 the Notekeu Hockey was organized. It's original teams were Aneroid, Kincaid, Ponteix and Vanguard. The first league President was Mr. Fernand Larochelle with secretary Mr. Jack Moir, both of Ponteix. Mr. Larochelle who's name appears on the trophy, donated the championship trophy. The first winner of the coveted trophy was the Ponteix Penguins who captured it again the following year. During the 60's the League expanded and included Neville followed by Cadillac, Gravelbourg College, Lafleche and Mankota. Later in the mid 60's Willow Bunch, Gravelbourg (Town), Rockglen and Assiniboia. Coronach, Shamrock and Hodgeville joined the league in the 80's followed most recently by Mossbank, Morse, Chaplin, Craik, Glentworth and again Assiniboia and Vanguard after extended absences. Trophies are handed out every year for the following; 1st Place Team, League Championship, Top Scorer, Most Valuable Player, Best Defenseman, Top Goalie, Rookie of the Year, Most Sportsmanlike, Fewest goals against, Coach of the Year and Playoff MVP. Each year the roll of executives or books are passed on to a different team within the league. The Notekeu Hockey League has come a long way from that first meeting in 1958. I wish my grandfather could be here to see how far his dream has come. In the fall of 2008, The Notekeu Hockey League will be celebrating its 50th anniversary. We look forward to a few more good years of great hockey. Teams Past Champions *2018-19 Assiniboia Rebels *2017-18 - Hodgeville Huskies *2016-17 - Assinboia Rebels *2015-16 - Assinboia Rebels *2014-15 - Assinboia Rebels *2013-14 - Glenworth Thunder *2012-13 - Assinboia Rebels *2011-12 - Assiniboia Rebels *2010-11 - Assiniboia Rebels *2009-10 - Assiniboia Rebels *2008-09 - Assiniboia Rebels *2007-08 - Assiniboia Rebels *2006-07 - Lafleche Flyers *2005-06 - Ponteix Penguins *2004-05 - Coronach Merchants *2003-04 - Ponteix Penguins *2002-03 - Hodgeville Huskies *2001-02 - Hodgeville Huskies *2000-01 - Ponteix Penguins *1999-00 - Hodgeville Huskies *1998-99 - Hodgeville Huskies *1997-98 - Hodgeville Huskies *1996-97 - Hodgeville Huskies *1995-96 - Hodgeville Huskies *1994-95 - Ponteix Penguins *1993-94 - Mankota Mets *1992-93 - Hodgeville Huskies *1991-92 - Hodgeville Huskies *1990-91 - Hodgeville Huskies *1989-90 - Hodgeville Huskies *1988-89 - Mankota Mets *1987-88 - Mankota Mets *1986-87 - Gravelbourg Hornets *1985-86 - Gravelbourg Hornets *1984-85 - Gravelbourg Hornets *1983-84 - Mankota Mets *1982-83 - Shamrock Ramblers *1981-82 - Shamrock Ramblers *1980-81 - Lafleche Flyers *1979-80 - Lafleche Flyers *1978-79 - Assiniboia Stingers *1977-78 - *1976-77 - *1975-76 - Lafleche Flyers *1974-75 - Lafleche Flyers *1973-74 - Lafleche Flyers *1972-73 - Lafleche Flyers *1971-72 - *1970-71 - *1969-70 - *1968-69 - *1967-68 - *1966-67 - *1965-66 - *1964-65 - *1963-64 - *1962-63 - *1961-62 - *1960-61 - *1959-60 - Ponteix Penguins *1958-59 - Ponteix Penguins League Seasons *2001-02 Notekeu Hockey League Season *2002-03 Notekeu Hockey League Season *2003-04 Notekeu Hockey League Season *2004-05 Notekeu Hockey League Season *2005-06 Notekeu Hockey League Season *2006-07 Notekeu Hockey League Season *2007-08 Notekeu Hockey League Season *2008-09 Notekeu Hockey League Season *2009-10 Notekeu Hockey League Season *2010-11 Notekeu Hockey League Season *2011-12 Notekeu Hockey League Season *2012-13 Notekeu Hockey League Season *2013-14 Notekeu Hockey League Season *2014-15 Notekeu Hockey League Season *2015-16 Notekeu Hockey League Season *2016-17 Notekeu Hockey League Season *2017-18 Notekeu Hockey League Season *2018-19 Notekeu Hockey League Season External links *www.notekeuhockeyleague.com/ Category:Current Canadian Senior Hockey Leagues Category:Ice hockey leagues in Canada Category:Saskatchewan Senior Hockey leagues Category:Established in 1958 Category:Notekeu Hockey League